


Claustrophilia / Как сквозь землю

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Claustrophobic Dean Winchester, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 05
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 00:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Иногда Дину кажется, что вокруг слишком много пространства. И тьмы, в которой что-то прячется.





	Claustrophilia / Как сквозь землю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Claustrophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/465212) by K Hanna Korossy. 



> Я уже знаю, что этот текст переводили и скажу то, чего многие читатели не поощряют: как переводчика любить)))  
> Просто я бы хотела не сравнений с другим переводом, не слов о том, что это уже читали, а отзывов для меня. Просто для меня.

***  
Под землей было жарко. Кто бы мог подумать?  
Сначала он даже не понял, куда попал. Ничто не предвещало: вот он шел по лесу, вытирая пот и поддразнивал Сэма, на которого насекомые летели как на варенье, и вдруг… Дин провалился сквозь землю, глотая пыль и задыхаясь. Он слепо цеплялся за скользкую почву, а еще спустя мгновение упал на спину.  
В темноту. 

*** 

Казалось, они все предусмотрели.  
Сведений удалось отыскать не так много. Трое пропавших в лесу, ни тел, ни свидетелей. Даже новостей о диких животных не было. Люди исчезают всегда и повсюду, и они бы не обратили внимания, если б Сэм не искал в последние дни новую охоту, после того, как предпочел брату демона. И чуть не убил Дина голыми руками. Сэм копнул немного глубже и нашел более давние статьи о пропавших.  
Вскоре он обнаружил легенду индейцев о «голодной земле». В целом она походила на описание зыбучих песков, но поблизости не было ни песка, ни воды. Сэму это показалось странным. И Дин согласился.  
В конце концов, без осмотра местности они зашли в тупик. Такое бывало – порой приходилось идти вслепую, чтобы еще хоть что-то узнать.  
Они позаботились об осторожности: отправились днем, не разделялись, взяли все возможное оружие, которое только могли унести. Все должно было пройти как по маслу.  
\- Возможно, это такое же проклятие, как в Оазис Плейнс, - предположил Дин. – Налетают жуки и съедают заживо.  
Оказаться лакомым кусочком для комаров было полным отстоем. Еще хуже – шуточки старшего брата об этом.  
\- После жуков оставались трупы, - напомнил Сэм и, ругаясь, прихлопнул кровососа на шее. Вечером определенно следовало поискать друг у друга клещей.  
\- Насекомые питались плотью, - поправил Дин. – Натравленные проклятием.  
\- Обглоданные кости, Дин.  
Брата это не смутило.  
\- Это объяснило бы, почему пропали всего пара-тройка человек. Такие же вкусные были, как ты.  
\- Я не…  
И вдруг брат просто исчез.  
Без единого звука. Только удивленный вздох Дина. Земля словно… расступилась под его ногами и втянула в себя.  
Сердце Сэма остановилось.  
\- Дин!  
Он только и успел крикнуть и рвануться вперед, в пустоту, где только что стоял брат. Где не осталось даже дыры – только трава на нетронутой почве.  
\- Дин! – Сэм бросился к земле и начал рыть голыми руками. – Слышишь меня? Дин!  
Но голодная земля молчала. 

***  
Целую минуту он только и думал о том, чтобы сделать вдох. Казалось, воздуха нет, и он вот-вот погибнет. А когда тело наконец подчинилось, он заставил себя признать, что не умирает и попытался понять, куда попал.  
Исходных данных оказалось мало. Он лежал на земле, вполне мягкой, если при падении не сломал спину. Вроде как. Дин пошевелил руками, а потом ногами. Не сломал. Может, встать получится не сразу, но позвоночник точно был цел.  
Но на этом хорошее кончилось. Потому что он ослеп. Или находился в чернильной адской темноте.  
Сплевывая грязь, Дин перекатился набок. Плечи, руки и спина адски болели, но подчинялись. Копчик он точно отбил, но не повредил – вот Сэм бы поржал над его треснувшей задницей. Лодыжки горели огнем. Видимо, он приземлился на ноги, а потом сжался в клубок, чтобы ослабить удар. Но получилось все равно жестко. Дин поморщился от боли – бежать марафон явно не выйдет. Беготня и так-то не входила в число его любимых занятий.  
В любом случае, пока можно было не вставать. Не зная, где он, Дин мог в мгновение ока сорваться с обрыва. Первым делом стоило проверить не только себя, но и местность.  
\- Сэм? – хрипло позвал он, брат точно прояснил бы хоть что-то.  
Честно говоря, от этого правда стало бы лучше. Пусть сейчас между ними не все было гладко, но Сэму в вопросах охоты он по-прежнему доверял. Пожалуй, это он никогда в себе не смог бы изменить – как и свое отношение к младшему.  
Но Дин не удивился, когда услышал лишь эхо.  
\- Сэм! – крикнул он еще раз, на всякий случай, и без того зная, что ответа не будет.  
Куда бы он ни провалился, он был здесь один.  
Господи, пожалуйста, только не слепота. Он все еще ничего не видел вокруг. Тихо ругаясь, Дин нажал кнопку подсветки на часах.  
Темнота.  
Он сжал зубы. Может, они просто разбились. Дин нащупал кольт в кобуре, нож за спиной, и… ура! – в кармане нашелся фонарик.  
На мгновение вспыхнул свет и тут же погас. По телу прокатилась волна облегчения, но потом пришло разочарование: дорогу из тьмы не найти. Севшие батарейки или удар о землю, или скорее потусторонние силы – да что угодно было просто класс. Он пробормотал пару ласковых и убрал фонарик. С каждой минутой ситуация становилась все краше и краше.  
Сэм упаковывал сигнальные ракеты, а Дин как раз тащил сумку с оружием. Осторожно ощупав землю вокруг, он наткнулся только на грязь и камни. Видимо, осталась наверху. А телефон… не включился. Как фонарик, или разбился, или сел, или блокировали сверхъестественные силы. Он ведь лежал в заднем кармане, когда Дин упал на спину. Сломать очередной телефон… Но если остальная техника отказывалась работать, кто знает?  
\- Думай, Дин, - пробормотал он. А потом, поняв, закатил глаза: точно. Зажигалка. В ней нет электроники. Морщась от боли, он пошарил в кармане джинсов. Хорошо бы, если в номере окажется джакузи, ну, или хотя бы не такая ржавая ванна. Греясь этой мыслью, Дин щелкнул колпачком зажигалки.  
В лицо ударил ледяной воздух, словно почуяв угрозу. Пламя мгновенно затрепыхалось и погасло.  
Дин вздрогнул, не столько от холода.  
\- И кто же здесь, а? Стоило догадаться. Куда уж лучше, - он неуклюже поднялся на ноги – встречаться со злом, сидя на пятой точке не хотелось. – Так что, ты затащила меня сюда, вырубила свет, и что, целоваться будем? – он положил руку на кольт – просто чтобы чувствовать себя увереннее. – Так иди сюда!  
Тишина. Ни движения. Дин слышал только свое шумное дыхание.  
Полминуты спустя он отпустил пистолет и снова щелкнул зажигалкой.  
Огонек снова потух. Рядом никого не было, но ощущение скользкой злобы заставило отступить на шаг.  
\- Не любишь свет, значит, - черт, его голос подрагивал. – Ясно.  
После секунды борьбы с собой, он запрокинул голову и крикнул:  
\- Сэм! Тащи уже сюда свою задницу!  
Ответило слабое эхо. Казалось, вокруг огромное пространство. Ненормально огромное. Полное тьмы и чего-то злого, и Дин понятия не имел, куда идти. Некуда было даже прислониться спиной.  
Дин сел на корточки и обхватил себя руками, пытаясь не сойти с ума. 

***  
Сэм звал брата, пока не сорвал голос и рыл землю, пока не изодрал руки до крови. Земля была твердой, хоть и нехоженой, без малейшего намека на недавний провал, и не так-то просто поддавалась голым пальцам. Когда через десять минут образовалась ямка всего лишь в фут глубиной, Сэм бросился к Импале. И вернулся с лопатой.  
А спустя еще несколько часов – на экскаваторе.  
Десять футов в глубину – и он уперся в сланец. Отдышавшись, Сэм сжал кулаки. Ладно. Ладно, это не поможет.  
Пора было подключать ум. 

***  
Забавно, как в темноте казалось, будто время застыло.  
Живот сводило, но скорее от напряжения, чем от голода. Когда он считал вслух секунды, воздух словно впитывал звуки, и Дина терзали сомнения, говорил ли он вообще. Он устал, выбился из сил, но больше не от нехватки сна, а от того, что постоянно был настороже.  
Ведь тут и правда таилось нечто.  
Ни звука, ни движения, ни даже прикосновений, только порывы воздуха гасили любой свет. Если б не охотничий опыт, он думал бы, будто один здесь. Но Дин чувствовал, как кто-то наблюдает из тьмы. Ждет. Кто-то недобрый.  
Нет, Дин Винчестер – не из тех, кто будет ждать, когда за ним придут. Даже если это будет Сэмми, спасающий его как принцессу в сказке. Ждать он никогда не любил.  
Наверное, он выглядел нелепо – с вытянутой вперед рукой, ногами, расставленными в стороны, как у конькобежца. Но в темноте его хотя бы никто не видел.  
\- Ага, именно об этом и стоит переживать, - пробормотал он.  
Дин сделал шаг - и под ногой почувствовал камень. Еще шаг – и лодыжки начали подрагивать от напряжения. Он пытался идти осторожнее, но снова обо что-то запнулся, на этот раз побольше. Осторожно присев, он ощупал длинный гладкий предмет. С утолщением на конце.  
И осел на землю. Кость. По-видимому, от ноги человека.  
К горлу подкатила тошнота, но Дин снова потянулся к кости, стараясь действовать как охотник, а не перепуганная до чертиков жертва. Ладно. Ладно. Антропологом он не был, но видел немало останков, чтобы знать, каким должно быть человеческое бедро. Рядом Дин нащупал и другие кости, даже чашеобразный таз. Казалось, кто-то упал на землю - а значит, никто не обглодал этого бедолагу. Ни один хищник, наверное, не забирался так глубоко. Но ощущение присутствия все так же пугало, пусть нечто во тьме и было бестелесным.  
\- Давай, думай, - подбодрил себя Дин, отгоняя тишину. - Никто не пропал так давно, чтоб превратиться в мешок костей. Только с помощью плотоядных насекомых или душа из кислоты. Круче не придумаешь.  
\- Или все-таки давняя жертва? - он еще раз ощупал тазовую кость. Да, широкая дуга, видимо, женская. Среди недавних пропавших были только мужчины. - Тогда где, черт побери...  
Он чувствовал - неизвестно, как, но ощущал это дикое наслаждение, которое источала тьма, обвивая его ледяными объятиями.  
Дин поднялся и отпрянул от костей. Пара шагов - и под ботинок попало что-то мягкое. Плоть. Чья-то рука.  
Дин метнулся в другую сторону. И едва устоял, чуть не провалившись в пустоту. Ноги подогнулись, и он опустился на землю.  
Его охватила паника, перекрыв все разумные мысли.  
\- Сэм! - крикнул Дин, замерев на месте. Руки подрагивали. - Сэм, вытащи меня отсюда!  
Если тишина могла смеяться, это он и услышал в ответ. 

***  
Ладно, может, тут и нет электромагнитных полей. Cэм посмотрел на исписанные заметками листы и на гору книг с полок библиотеки местного колледжа. Он прочитал все, что здесь нашел о «голодной земле», но этого все равно оказалось меньше, чем Сэм увидел собственными глазами. Он просмотрел историю местности – о поселениях коренных американцев и немного более поздние записи об окружающей среде. Он перерыл все ресурсы о непознанном, которые могли помочь, и оставил на форумах немного сведений – на случай, если будут искать другие охотники. А потом еще раз перечитал легенду индейцев. Он даже позвонил Бобби, хоть тот отвечал неохотно с тех пор, как очутился в инвалидном кресле. Но пообещал Сэму поискать. Что еще оставалось делать?  
Теперь Сэм знал, как исчезали люди. И был в отчаянии.  
Прошло уже больше суток с тех пор, как пропал Дин. Без воздуха можно выжить минуты три, и если брат просто задохнулся под землей, в спешке не было смысла. Но без воды он мог протянуть три дня, а это значило, время поджимает.  
Ладно.  
Сэм провел пятерней по волосам. Что он мог сделать, если Дин не мертв и буквально похоронен? Он пытался отследить телефон брата, но сигнала не поступало. Символы на ребрах скрывали их и от ангелов. Сэм узнал номера двух пропавших туристов, но их телефоны тоже не отслеживались. Значит, если Дина куда-то переместило, Сэм не знал, где искать. Оставалось только надеяться, что Дин сможет хотя бы выбраться на поверхность. Иначе Сэм снова не сможет его спасти.  
Но если Дин никуда не делся из леса? Проклятия, на которые думал Сэм, обычно были привязаны к месту. Один из индейских богов проклял землю. А значит, вряд ли она «проглотит» здесь, а «выплюнет» где-то еще. Нужно было вернуться к Дину.  
Сэм сглотнул, дрогнула ручка в руке. Не важно, как провалился брат, хорошего было мало: вряд ли там много места и воздуха.  
Отбросив в сторону карту, Сэм выругался и взял очередной том. Тот, где описывались пещеры. А вдруг…  
Может быть.

***  
Он остался на маленьком клочке свободного пространства. Слева зияла пропасть. Справа лежало мертвое тело. К счастью, запахи плохо распространялись, как и звуки, но этого хватало. Позади валялись кости. И словно в бермудском треугольнике, посреди всего сидел Дин. Он коротко рассмеялся. Потому что исчез так же, как остальные.  
Он бросил камешек в яму. Если тот и достиг дна, Дин не услышал. Падение казалось бесконечным, и Дин отчасти ожидал, словно сейчас оттуда вылетит балрог. Ну, или кто-то более настоящий, но такой же зловещий.  
Во тьме чувства обострились. Он ощущал слабое движение воздуха, давление каменного свода сверху, глубину бездны слева. А то, чего не мог увидеть, само мерещилось перед глазами: яркие вспышки света, видения пришедшей помощи, глядящие на него глаза… Но стоило моргнуть – и образы исчезали. А кроме того, не отпускало чувство, будто он вот-вот задохнется. Похороненный заживо.  
Он знал, что сама по себе пустота не опасна, что тьма не убьет. Но плевать было на знания, когда после каждого легкого дуновения по спине пробегал холодок, а сердце сжималось после очередного видения. Первобытный страх нельзя было прогнать знанием.  
Дин повернулся в другую сторону - жуткое ощущение неприкрытой спины не давало покоя. Он обхватил ноги руками - больше не к чему было прислониться. О собственном достоинстве он больше не заботился, только пытался обеспечить хоть какое-то чувство безопасности в этой пустоте. Источник угрозы оставался не виден, а другой способ определить его он так и не нашел.  
\- Сэм придет, - прошептал Дин. Если бы не сказал вслух, то решил бы, этой мысли не было даже в его голове. – Сэм придет. Сэмми придет…  
К черту все проблемы и недоговоренности. Нужно было хоть за что-то держаться. Он бы вырядился в платье принцессы в беде и все простил, если б после этого брат волшебным образом появился рядом и вытащил из этого ада.  
Ад. Вот что ему напоминало это место. Конечно, тогда он висел на крюках над бездной и истекал кровью. Тут было лучше. Тут его терзало только собственное сознание. И пугающие невидимые тени.  
\- Да уж, классно, - пробормотал он.  
Ад загнал его в крохотный безвоздушный угол - подобно, как в рассказе По, который Дин читал в средней школе. Заковал в гроб, в душную коробку, полную тления, заточил в черненую крысиную клетку. Но даже Аластор не знал, что можно просто бросить Дина в огромную пустоту и смотреть, как он сходит с ума. Дин усмехнулся. Вокруг полно места, а его мучила клаустрофобия.  
Сердце бешено билось в груди. В детстве он не раз помогал Сэму в такие мгновения, и сейчас узнал симптомы панической атаки. Дин прижал руку к груди. Глубоко дышать. Подумать о чем-то хорошем. Вишневый пирог. Стриптизерша, танцующая под «Черри пай». Блеск солнца на черном капоте Импалы. Он закрыл глаза – это была более привычная тьма, чем беспроглядная чернота вокруг. Еще немного – и Сэм найдет его, да еще и пошутит над тем, как Дин тут трясется от страха. Свежий воздух и солнце. Бургер, картошка фри и кофе – или – господи-боже – вода…  
Потрескавшихся губ коснулся ветерок, будто забирая последние капли влаги.  
Дин горестно рассмеялся.

***  
По данным с карты, в том месте, где Дин провалился под землю, не было никаких пещер. Но в полумиле оттуда располагался не до конца исследованный спуск. А вдруг? Сэм воспользуется любой возможностью, чтобы найти брата.  
Отыскать проводника было сложнее, но в местной станции рейнджеров дали адрес клуба спелеологов. Три телефонных звонка и обещание отдать все накопленные деньги – и у него был гид, готовый отвести в пещеру прямо сегодня.  
Руди оказался довольно медлительным. Поджарый и невысокий, с легкой ухмылкой, он не слишком торопился, несколько раз перепроверил снаряжение прежде, чем даже шагнуть в пещеру. Сэм смутно рассказал, почему ищет Дина именно здесь – ведь как искать человека в этом подземелье, если он не спускался туда? Но в конце концов, это стало вопросом жизни и смерти, и они ускорили шаг.  
Хотя и не намного, учитывая неумолимое стремление Руди соблюдать безопасность.  
С пропажи Дина прошло полтора дня. За тридцать шесть часов столько могло случиться…  
\- Так, вот здесь развилка, о которой я говорил, - протянул Руди, подсвечивая мощным фонарем, вдобавок к тем, что были на касках. – В правом тупик через пару сотен футов. Левый немного идет вперед, а потом обрыв. Туда, похоже, никто не спускался.  
Налево. Сэм сверился с компасом. Путь мог вести в пещеру под землей, где он пытался копать. Сэм поспешил в тоннель.  
\- Подожди, нужно сделать метки.  
Сцепив зубы, Сэм с нетерпением ждал, когда проводник соберет пирамидку из камней. Будто бы им и вправду нужен был знак. Будто это окажется так нужно, когда Сэм найдет Дина.  
\- Почему никто еще не исследовал дно? – напряженно, стараясь отвлечь себя, спросил Сэм. Или чтобы просто не потащить Руди в тоннель.  
Тот уложил последний камешек и, встав, посмотрел на Сэма.  
\- Большинство пещер здесь – половина уж точно – еще не исследованы. Нам за это не платят. Почти никогда, - он кивнул Сэму. – Поэтому мы спускаемся когда можем.  
\- Отлично. Я понял. Идем.  
Сочувственно улыбнувшись, Руди повел вперед. Отлично. Он издевался над Сэмом. Видимо, думал, если Дин и правда в этом тоннеле, давно уже упал с обрыва, и без толку спешить.  
Если бы не нужна была помощь, Сэм бы точно скинул в пропасть этого Руди.

***  
Он зажмурился, напевая под нос «Nothing Else Matters», представляя себя в Импале, на кожаном сиденье, будто сжимает прохладный руль, а рядом на пассажирском улыбается Сэм.  
Образ постепенно пронизывал холод. Руль обжигал кожу. На стекле появлялись морозные узоры. Посинели губы Сэма, улыбка застыла. Дыхание вырывалось облачками из губ Дина.  
Он открыл глаза и увидел лишь тьму. Но чувствовал касания холода к лицу, шее, груди, ногам. То, что таилось под землей, уже устало ждать.  
Дин отшатнулся, недовольно ворча. Рука легла на что-то мягкое, и зашипев, он отодвинулся от тела. Чувствуя ботинком край пропасти, он пополз назад, вдоль обрыва. Но пропасть не кончалась, уходя вдаль, и рядом так и не появилось стены.  
Он прижал руки к голове и прошептал имя брата.  
\- Дин?  
Он услышал шепот, отдаленное эхо, и гулкие голоса в голове, но это был первый звук в тишине пещеры. Похоже, Дин сходил с ума. Он раскачивался на месте, напевая громче, и уходил в себя.  
\- Дин?  
Голос походил на Сэмов. Черт его побери.  
Дин открыл глаза и не удивился: далеко впереди блестел свет. Почему бы глюку не быть и со звуком, и с картинкой?  
А вдруг… Не решаясь поверить, он нажал кнопку на часах.  
Ничего. Он усмехнулся.  
\- Не проведешь меня, сукин ты сын.  
И снова закрыл глаза.  
\- Дин!  
Одежду тронул порыв воздуха, качнул волосы.  
\- Какого…  
На мгновение он решил, что сам говорит вслух, но голос был слишком похож на Сэмов. Теперь ближе. И свет, наверное, ярче, подумал Дин, но не открыл глаза. Он не купится на это, нет. Ни за что. Настоящий Сэм бы…  
Он слышал слова на непонятном языке. Вот так, даже глюки стали какими-то бредовыми.  
Воздух все сильнее впивался, цеплялся, вгрызался в тело и мозг.  
Дин до боли сжал зубы, стиснул пальцы в волосах. Это не мог быть Сэм. В ад Сэм не попадал. Он пытался удержаться хотя бы за эту мысль, как ни пытались видения его одурачить.  
Зло обвивалось вокруг него все сильнее и сильнее, окутывало словно стальной кокон. Дин уже не мог дышать.  
Раздался крик. И оковы разжались, оставив Дина ловить губами воздух.  
\- Эй? Слава богу! Дин?  
Кто-то схватил его за плечи, едва не толкая к обрыву. Вот с этим он мог бороться.  
Дин, зарычав, сжал кулаки. В левую руку попалось что-то мягкое и теплое, и он открыл глаза.  
Свет показался ослепительным. Дин отдернулся, жмурясь, нога соскользнула в пропасть, и он повис, цепляясь за край.  
\- Эй, осторожно, - кто-то схватил его крепче. – Давай помогу. Дин? Иди сюда, чувак, иначе полетишь вниз. Слышишь? Дин?  
Дин перестал сопротивляться. Камни царапали джинсы, из-под ботинок летела пыль, пока кто-то тащил его из пустоты. Холодная шершавая стена сменилась грудой мышц, теплой фланелью и зубцами молнии. Рвано дыша, Дин приоткрыл глаза.  
Было по-прежнему слишком ярко, но он различил запах пота и…кокосов. Тот самый шампунь, в шутку подаренный Сэму. Лица коснулось теплое дыхание, длинные волосы щекотнули лоб.  
\- С ним все нормально? – донеслись чьи-то протяжные слова.  
\- Заткнись.  
Сэм. Это был Сэм – его голос, его запах, его пальцы – и изодранный в клочья пластырь на безымянном пальце – после царапины о проволочную изгородь. А когда глаза наконец привыкли к свету, он различил беспокойное лицо брата, скрытое прядью волос.  
\- Дин?  
Он закусил губу до крови, не собираясь реветь как девчонка, но прижался к брату, крепко цепляясь за его плечо. Всего на минутку, напомнить себе, что он не один в огромном пространстве, напоминающем ад. Что у него есть Сэм, который прикроет спину получше всякой стены. Брат, который не смог спасти его из ада, оставил на полу среди обломков, но спас из этой черной дыры.  
Сэм открыл было рот, но промолчал. Только сильнее сжал руку на плече Дина.  
И постепенно удушающе-огромное пространство уменьшилось до них двоих, и Дин смог дышать.

***  
Тревога не отпускала, даже когда он нашел Дина.  
Во всяком случае, при виде брата, тихо напевающего что-то, раскачиваясь на полу между трупом – судя по всему, как раз одного из недавних туристов, и обрывом, беспокойство только усилилось. Да, Дин был жив. Да, Сэм нашел его. Но не опоздал ли?  
Свет фонарей едва проникал в зияющую бездну. Руди присвистнул и достал какую-то лазерную штуковину, но даже она не смогла измерить глубину. Не знай Сэм, где Дин провалился под землю, мог бы до сих пор его не найти.  
Когда замерцали их фонари, Сэм не удивился. Он знал, что делать. Очищающие ритуалы были частью индейских преданий, и найти нужные вещи и текст не составило труда. Под удивленным взглядом Руди, Сэм провел ритуал, выкрикнул последние слова – и поднялся вихрь, а потом так же внезапно затих.  
И тогда Сэм увидел Дина.  
Но тот не реагировал на его крики, пока Сэм бежал. Дин провел два дня в злой чернильной тьме среди костей и трупов. На мгновение Сэму показалось, что это, наверное, похоже на ад.  
Сначала брат его даже не узнал. Прервав тихое мычание Дина, которое, возможно, очень отдаленно напоминало Металлику, Сэм схватил его, чтобы оттащить от обрыва.  
Но тот начал вырываться, пытаясь ударить, и открыл глаза. И тут Сэм понял, что видит безумие.  
Любой хищник лучше всех знает, что такое не видеть опасность и быть беззащитным. Когда некуда спрятаться, никто не прикроет спину, не за что зацепиться, чтоб не сойти с ума. Как в этом огромном темном пространстве. Сэм представлял, как пребывание здесь отразилось бы на простом человеке, а уж на Дине, побывавшем в аду…  
Наконец, Дин что-то понял и позволил вытащить себя из пропасти. А потом этот идиот Руди задал тупой вопрос, и Сэм велел ему заткнуться. Дин покосился в сторону проводника огромными от шока глазами.  
\- Дин? – позвал Сэм, не зная, услышит ли брат. Захочет ли услышать. Или предательство убило все желание получить заботу Сэма. Но Дин вдруг вцепился в его плечо, так крепко, что определенно оставит синяки.  
Сэм вздохнул с облегчением. Да плевать. Он нужен был Дину, и это главное. Он был тем якорем, за который удержится брат.  
«Все позади», - хотел он сказать. – «Ты в безопасности».  
Но Дин ждал не этих слов.  
\- Я здесь, чувак. Все путем. Ты не один. Слышишь? Я с тобой. Мы вытащим тебя отсюда.  
Брат лишь коротко сжал пальцы на его плече, но Сэму было достаточно.  
Когда Дин наконец прочистил горло и спросил: «Надеюсь, ты принес воды, сучок?», тревога Сэма сменилась сочувствием и облегчением. Не только потому что классный старший брат цел и невредим. Не потому что в первый раз за долгое время тот назвал его сучкой. И даже не потому что пребывание под землей в темноте могло пробудить воспоминания об аде, запертые глубоко внутри.  
\- Тогда, может, отпустишь мою руку, и я дам тебе попить, придурок?  
А потому что, немного отстранившись, Дин все равно не выпустил из рук его рукав. Пусть не забыто прошлое – Люцифер и Руби, но Дин простил его. И хотел, чтобы Сэм был рядом. 

***  
-…и тогда я провел ритуал очищения. Руди решил, что я псих, но, может, он с самого начала так думал, так что… - Сэм усмехнулся, и Дин фыркнул. Он едва помнил спелеолога, пусть тот и помог ему выбраться из адской бездны. Но Дин тогда смутно заметил, что парень вдвое ниже Сэма, а потом и вовсе заткнулся, едва Сэм закрыл Дина собой.  
Дин лениво теребил бинты на пальцах – даже не помнил, как и когда ободрался в пещере, пока Сэм не принялся чистить раны. Замотанный в такие же бинты. Спрашивать Дин не стал, догадывался. Он откашлялся и вместо этого сказал:  
\- Значит, я угадал с проклятием индейцев.  
\- Коренных американцев, - поправил Сэм и хлопнул Дина по руке. – Вроде того. Не такое, как в Оазис Плейнс – тут не связано с белыми оккупантами. Насколько я понял, какой-то ритуал пошел не по плану, или это был глупый способ племени защититься, который продолжал действовать и спустя сотни лет после их смерти…  
\- Но теперь закончил, - осторожно предположил Дин.  
\- Вроде бы, - ответил Сэм. – Ты говорил, часы и фонарик перестали работать? А после очищения все стало как прежде. Ты ведь тоже слышал этот визг? А никакого… присутствия после ритуала я не чувствовал.  
Дин попытался подавить дрожь, нахлынувшую от воспоминаний, но, видимо, не получилось – тот нахмурил брови. Отлично, Сэм замечает все его эмоции, месяц режима наседки ему обеспечен.  
Не нужно было иметь сверхспособности, чтобы понять - страх Дина еще не до конца отступил. Да, страх. Не скажет же Сэм, что это моральная травма.  
Он прислонил голову к стене, прижался плечом к другой, ботинки упирались в третью, насколько позволяли в крохотной ванной комнате согнутые ноги. Но Дину, казалось, вполне удобно. Он бы и дверь закрыл, если бы не одолевала одновременно клаустрофобия и боязнь огромных пространств. А Сэм бы начал сходить с ума от вернувшейся тревоги за Дина. Учитывая перевязанные руки младшего, Дин не мог его в этом винить.  
Он покосился на Сэма, который сидел рядом даже спустя часы после того, как вытащил из тьмы, усталого и истощенного.  
\- Я знал, что ты придешь, - тихо сказал Дин, не сразу поняв, что в голосе заметна благодарность.  
Сэм вздрогнул как от удара. Одарил Дина щенячьим взглядом, как в детстве. Он не простит себя так же быстро, Дин знал. Но легкая улыбка могла помочь.  
Когда Сэм нерешительно глотнул пива, Дин, вспомнив о бутылке в своей руке, тоже немного отпил. Если брату нужно было немного алкоголя для смелости что-то сказать, то, возможно, Дину тоже - чтобы услышать.


End file.
